Lets give it a try
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Mary wants to try something new with Seto...


Mary sat searched around the house, looking for a book she had misplaced. The other residents were out of the HQ, leaving Mary alone.

"Where is it?!"

Marry checked under the couch cushions, nothing.

"M-Maybe Kano took it!"

Mary walked into Kano's room and looked around. Lying under the leg of Kano's desk chair was Mary's book, which was keeping the chair straight.

"Ahha!"

Mary bent down and took her book back.

"Kano is so inconsiderate-"

Mary noticed a dvd case taped to the bottom of his desk.

"Huh?"

She grabbed the case and looked at it, reading the title to herself.

"Beautiful Business."

The cover had a picture of a man and a women in business suits.

"I never knew Kano was into romance movies." Muttered Mary. "I think I'll have to watch this one."

Mary left the room with the book and dvd in hand.

* * *

Mary had pu the dvd into the player and started watching the movie. She was thirty minutes in and so far she was enjoying the movie. It was a cheesy romance story between two business men/women.

"We can't be together!" Said the Woman. "If you do then our careers are done for!"

Mary felt like crying at this part.

"If the company policy outlaws out love, then screw the company!" Said the man.

"...really?" Asked the woman nervously.

"We'll make our own company, we can be together!" Said the man.

They embraced and kissed passionately. Mary started clapping in joy.

"They're together!" Cheered Mary "They're together! They-"

Suddenly the man pushed thewoman onto a nearby desk and they started undressing eachother.

"What?!"

Mary's face turned red. Their moment of pure love turned into lust. Mary could only stare in shock at the screen.

* * *

The last thirty minutes of the movie was a long sex scene that made Mary realize that she was watching a pornography. As credits rolled, two things came to Mary's mind. The first was her questioning why Kano owned this movie, and the second was that she felt a wetness between her legs.

"I... Feel weird..."

Mary was no stranger to human reproduction, but she had only seen pictures from books until now. Seeing the two people having sex on screen stirred something in her. She wanted to know how it felt. Prefferibky with the boy she trusts and cares about more than anything, Seto.

"No I shouldnt..." Muttered Mary. "He would never want to do this, and we're never home alone."

Mary took the dvd out and put it in its case when she heard the door open an close.

"I'm home!" Called the familiar voice of Seto.

Mary quickly his the dvd under the couch before Seto could see it.

"Hey Mary." Said Seto.

"H-Hi Seto." Said Mary.

"The Kano called." Said Seto. "Him and Kido are going to be out late, so we're on our own for dinner."

Mary's ears perked at the realization that her and Seto would be home alone.

"I was thinking of ordering take out." Said Seto.

"Sounds good..." Replied Mary.

Seto stepped out of the room with his phone, getting ready to order dinner as Mary took a seat on the couch.

"This could be my chance..." Thought Mary. "I'll be alone with Seto!"

The wetness between her legs turned into a burning desire. She needed Seto. Not right at that moment though, she could wait until after dinner.

* * *

After dinner Seto had fallen asleep on the couch. Mary quietly krept onto the couch. straddling Seto's waist and bent down so their faces were almost touching.

"Seto..."

Seto's eyes slowly opened.

"Mary, what are you-"

Mary cut him off with a deep kiss. Seto was surprised at the timid girl's actions.

"Do me." Whispered Mary.

Seto's face turned a bright red.

"M-MARY!?"

"Seto... Please make love to me."

"Mary whats gotten-"

Mary started nibbling all along Seto's neck, leaving bite marks as she went.

"Please..."

It was starting to become too much for Seto. He felt a hardening sensation in his lower areas and although he would never say it, he wanted it as much as she did.

"Mary... Dont..."

Mary started sucking on Seto's neck, leaving hickies on top of her bite marks.

"Seto please... I want it." Said Mary as cute as she could.

Seto could no longer contain himself. To Mary's surprise he grabbed her by the shoulders, flipped their positions and planted a wet, lustful kiss onto her. Mary's initial shock wore off and she melted into the kiss, their tongues entering each-others mouths passionately. They seperated their kiss and frantically started to undress.

"I've always loved you Mary!" Proclaimed Seto as he pulled his shirt off and started to undo his belt.

"M-Me too!" Replied Mary, letting her dress come loose before tosding it to the side.

Before long both parties were bare naked. Mary was impressed by Seto's athletic build and Seto was hypnotized by Mary's petite form.

They entered another passionate kiss, grinding their lower bodies together.

"Put it in!" Pleaded Mary.

Seto nodded and aligned his hard member with Mary's wet entrance.

"H-here it goes..."

Seto slid himself in. Mary let out a sharp squeal.

"You okay?" Asked Seto.

Mary wrapped her arms around Seto's Neck.

"Yeah..."

"You sure?"

Mary made a pouting face.

"I'm not that weak you know." Pouted Mary.

Seto smiled and pulled Mary into a passionate kiss as he began thrusting. Mary let out a series of small moans into his mouth. Suddenly Seto felt pressure building down bellow.

"M-Mary I'm going to-"

"Not on the couch." Moaned Mary "Kido would kill us."

"Then wh-wh-Argh!"

Seto felt himself releasing into Mary's womb, his seed filling her up.

"Oh god Mary I didnt mean-"

"I'll be fine..." Said Mary.

Mary kissed him on the nose.

"You still feel hard."

Seto noticed that he was still erect.

"Lets try a different pose." Suggested Mary.

Seto pulled out and allowed Mary to roll onto her stomach, getting onto her knees and elbows.

"Ready..."

Seto reentered Mary, earning a ghasp from her. He started thrusting harder than before and leaned over to Mary's Neck, grabbing her shoulders.

"Mary..." Moaned Seto.

Seto started sucking and nipping on various spots around her neck and shoulder, marking her as his own.

"Eek! Seto!"

Seto started kissing the side of her neck, picking up his speed.

"Mary... I'm not going to last much longer..."

Seto began nibbling on Mary's ear.

The pleasure was becoming too much for her. She burried her face in a pillow and screamed into it.

Seto came to the muffled screams of Mary's own orgasm.

Seto pulled out and held Mary Close.

"You alright?" Asked Seto.

"That was amazing Seto..." Moaned Mary.

"Lets get ourselves cleaned up." Suggested Seto.

"No!" Said Mary. "One more time!"

Seto was about to object when he noticed that he was still hard.

"Alright, but afterwards we take a bath." Said Seto.

Seto and Mary laid on their sides facing each-other and their legs intertwined.

"Make me feel extra good!" Said Mary with an almost childlike enthusiasm.

"Whatever you wish my beloved." Said Seto, imitating a knight from a fairy tale.

Seto pushed into her and started thrusting fast.

They wrapped their arms around eachother and Seto started licking the sweat off of Mary's neck. Mary moaned loudly and craned her neck.

"Seto!... I love you!" Moaned Mary loudly.

"I love you too Mary!" Shouted Seto.

They entered a passionite french kiss. Their tongues rubbing against eachother's.

They wished this moment would never end, but all good things must.

They both felt their final orgasms building up.

"S-Seto! I'm going to..."

"Me too!"

With one last, Powerful thrust, They came. Mary moaned loudly and bit into Seto's neck, moaning into it. Seto's nails dug into Mary's back. They both had a hunch sex would be a common activity between the two now. Mary stopped biting her lover's neck.

"Seto your amazing!" Said Mary.

"Not as amazing as you." Replied Mary.

Seto pulled his softening member out of Mary and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you more than anything in the world..." Said Seto.

"Me too..." Replied Mary.

They heard the door open followed by foorsteps. Kido and Kano had returned.

"I cant believe you made me stay out late with you for some stupid ice-"

The pair noticed theit naked, sweaty friends on the couch.

"Oh dear god." Muttered Kido.

Seto grabbed a throw pillow and covered his crotch as Mary retreated into her fluff ball hair.

Kido's face turned a bright red, she pulled her hoodie down over her eyes to block the sight before her. Kano on the other hand closed his eyes and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You actually did it!" Laughed Kano. "I knew you two had the hots for each other but my god!"

Mary stuck her head out and glared at Kano, blushing in Embarassment.

"Stop it!"

"Its not funny!" Added Seto.

Kano continued to laugh, even when Kido elbowed him.

"Put some clothes on." Demanded Kido as she left for her room.

Seto reached for his coverals and glared at Kano.

"Get out Kano!" Yelled Seto.

Kano continued to laugh.

"Get out or I'm showing Kido your porn!" Said Mary.

She reached under the couch, pulled out the dvd and held it up. Imediately Kano shut up.

"T-T-Thats not mine... The Neet hid it... I don't even like businesswome-"

Kano grabbed his dvd and booked it out.

"What was that?" Asked Seto.

"Long story." Replied Mary, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up her dress.

* * *

**I'm so going to hell for writing this. **


End file.
